<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kylie Meets the Universe(s) by frazelforever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859125">Kylie Meets the Universe(s)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frazelforever/pseuds/frazelforever'>frazelforever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frazelforever/pseuds/frazelforever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(fandoms so far: MCU, HP)</p><p>Kylie is a pretty much ordinary girl. She has two parents and one sister. She makes top grades at school. What makes her the center of this grand adventure is that she is a big fangirl. She loves to read, enjoys watching movies, and will spontaneously burst into broadway if given the chance. She's also your brilliant author. Oh, and she has an unnatural obsession with purple. But what would happen if she discovered her fandoms could become real?</p><p>*If this hasn't been updated in a while feel free to poke me. I probably have a chapter written on paper, but was too lazy to type it up. Or if I don't, knowing that someone else wants to read it will motivate me to write the next chapter.*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "What The Schist?!?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is basically about me discovering that there are alternate realities, in which I am active in.</p>
<p>I encourage you to be a grammar Nazi. I also encourage you to comment on this story. Even if it's not even related, I just like the reassurance that people actually read this and not that Fanfiction.net had robots to go give me a view. I also encourage you to press me for more chapters. Covid-19 is very boring and I need something to do.</p>
<p>Disclaimers:<br/>
All rights belong to who they belong to.<br/>
There will be no love interests beside small crushes on fictional characters. This goes until I have a more interesting love life than just “You have a crush on xyz” ”Eeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwww! All the boys I know are disgusting and immature! I would rather live my life alone than with any of them!” This story is based on my real life, so too bad.<br/>
I do not tolerate cursing.<br/>
I do not know how triggers work, so I'm just gonna say that anything I write will be Marvel movies level of squeamish and down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chapter 1: “What the schist!?”</p>
<p>“What the schist?”<br/>
I looked up, and I was staring at myself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Okay people, let me pause right there. Let’s rewind back a couple hours. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi Ms. Julie!” It was the end of the school day. As a safety patrol, I’m in charge of helping the older students in and out of cars. One of the bonuses of doing this getting to terrorize 3rd graders and to get out five minutes early of science. At 3:15, when 3rd and 4th went inside, Ricardo came over and I started venting to him about how mean 3rd grade can be. I mean, come on, you're not allowed to sit on the sidewalk, not to mention that I’m so clumsy that I’d probably step on you. Duuuh.<br/>

</p><p>“Are you going to Youth Group tonight, Kylie?” Mr. D. asked (Yes, Ricardo and I call him that by choice, even though they are barely similar). </p>
<p> “No, my mom says that I gotta clean, and really, is it worth it to go to youth group if none of my friends go, and even if they do go, they hang out with their other friend groups. And I have to babysit Sam today. Besides, I gotta let other people win trivia sometime. Maybe next week.” </p>
<p>“Okay.”<br/>

</p><p>“Kylie!” my mom called. “Come to my room when you’re done.” My mom teaches first grade at my school. I’m in 7th. </p>
<p>“Okay!” I bounced over to Mr. Martin, my homeroom/science teacher and “patiently” waited for him to stop talking. I changed my mind and turned instead to Mr. Han. “¿ Que hora es?” For some unknown reason, my music/computer teacher made me ask what time it was in Spanish. Apparently I ask too much and need to exercise my brain a bit. </p>
<p>“Son las tres y veintiocho.” </p>
<p>“TWO WHOLE MINUTES! Well, technically not two WHOLE minutes, rather 1 and something seconds, but still…” Mr. Han gave me a look. “Did I say that out loud?” </p>
<p>“Yes.”<br/>

</p><p>I trudged towards the last cone. “Mr. D.! What time is it?!” </p>
<p>“3:30 and all’s well!” That’s our cue. Ricardo and I start putting the cones in. </p>
<p>“Bye Zahira!” I call out to my best friend. After going to my locker and arguing with Ricardo about why he should read The Kane Chronicles and Magnus Chase, not just PJO, HoO, and ToA, I go to my mom.<br/>

</p><p>My mom called out, “I just have to help Ms. Jenkins and then get Samantha.” Samantha-antha is 5. “Can you please stack the chairs?”</p>
<p>Time skip brought to you by the best war cry ever: “Peanut Butter!”.<br/>
(At home.)<br/>

</p><p>“You can watch TV for now.” I told Sammie. “I’ll be in the office/closet reorganizing and watching some movies, okay? Momma and Daddy will be home late, but you need to go to bed by nine. So you can watch about four episodes. ‘Kay?”<br/>

</p><p>"Okay!”<br/>

</p><p>After reorganizing my books, pens, paints, beads, clothes (my drawers are tiiiiiiiiiinyyyyyyyy), and watching two episodes of Agents of Shield, I check on Sammie-Bammie (A/N I am trying to put a different nickname each time.) “This is your last show, so be prepared.”<br/>

</p><p>I start working on the floor trying to minimize the mess. I changed my mind halfway through and decided to read some fanfics about Scorbus or a PJO/ Avengers crossover. I looked at the time. “Samalamadingdong! It’s time to brush your teeth!”<br/>

</p><p>“But Kylie!”<br/>

</p><p>“I already let you stay up an extra ten minutes and gave you an extra candy for dessert. Get ready for bed!” I turned around to go get her and force her into the bathroom, but somethi-<br/>

</p><p>“What the schist!”<br/>

</p><p>I looked up, and I was staring at myself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ze Purple Stuff/ An Explanation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2: Ze Purple Stuff / An Explanation</p>
<p>“What the schist?!” the other me exclaimed in unison with mine.<br/>
</p><p>“Who are you?!” I started. “Why are you here? How are you here? What do you want?”<br/>
</p><p>“Um, do I have to answer in order? I don’t really know the order any more. Um, my name is Kylie, I don’t want anything, I don’t know why or how I’m here. I was just minding my business, about to go drag my sister to bed and flash, I’m here in what looks like my room, but there’s something off, almost like it's not mine.” I looked into her hazel eyes, brown hair, freckles, everything an exact copy to me, down to the last blackhead. “Actually, there is something I would like to know. What am I - no where - wait - I don’t know anymore.”<br/>
</p><p>Out of the blue, or shall I say, the air of my closet, fell a piece of paper. We both reached down to pick it up. “Sorry you can pick it up.” She continued to reach for it. She started reading the paper. “Ooh, it’s written in purple ink, a nice deep shade I might add, too.<br/>
</p><p>“Welcome to the First World. This is your first jump. You are from the Second World. Use your power wisely, don’t share your identity, etc. Pretty much just be a good judge of character. Only tell people who only need to know, like Fury or something, I don’t know.-”</p>
<p>At this, we both paused, confused. “Fury?”<br/>
“No idea.” </p>
<p>“-Any way, I will be your instructor. Occasionally, you might get missions, and one day, you might get to be my rank. I doubt it, though. You might be wondering what I’m talking about. Basically you can jump in between realities/dimensions. Each and every one is different. Until you can recognize it and control for sure where you jump, I will drop another paper telling you what world you’ve landed on and if I’m feeling like it, I’ll give you more info on it. If you feel like asking a question, soon some purple paper will come along with a purple pen, basically like an unevil Tom Riddle’s diary with direct contact to me. But don’t be annoying. Only contact me with legitimate questions. No “How old are you?, Do I annoy you?, What is your name?, etc”. You do not need to know my name, everyone annoys me, why is age relevant to this? You should always tell your equivalents (a.k.a. you from other universes) and get ready to make up some nicknames. To activate the travel just think about it or I will just send you if I’m bored and want to see you go somewhere unexpectedly. That’s about it. Bye. Oh, and each time you meet another you, you’ll get a comm system that connects you all together.”</p>
<p>	Promptly, four things fell from the air. A royal purple notebook, an eggplant pen, and two pieces of jewelry. The first piece was a charm that had a 2 etched on the back of a royal purple and lime green butterfly. On the front there were two deep blue gems that seemed to double as buttons. The other was also a charm and had the same color scheme, but instead of a butterfly, it was a book that could open up to reveal two dark blue gems too. This charm had an 1 on the spine and both had both had no instructions.<br/>
</p><p>“Uh, I guess the book is for you, because of the one on the back and you’re the first world.” my twin said hesitantly.<br/>
</p><p>“It makes sense for you to be the butterfly too, because you can apparently travel through worlds and butterflies can, well, fly, and it's our favorite animal (insect, but I’m assuming you also fill out butterfly under your favorite animal column) so that’s why it’s a butterfly.”<br/>
</p><p>“I’m starting to see why people call us crazy, but it doesn't bother me, so go ahead, nerd out.”<br/>
</p><p>“More proof that you are actually me.”<br/>
</p><p>“Kylie?” a voice that wasn’t mine called out.<br/>
</p><p>“HIDE! Hey, uh, Sam? Can you please go clear off the table from any of your messes? Just real quick, ok?”<br/>
</p><p>“...Fine.” She walked away.<br/>
</p><p>“Ok, so how about you go back to your dimension now, and come back tomorrow? I’m assuming that you’re also gonna be home by yourself too, since Shammie has a dentist appointment.”<br/>
</p><p>“Yeah! What time? 9:30ish?”<br/>
</p><p>“Perfect.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: the person is female, I just didn’t know how to say this without being weird and it makes my life easier to say “She said to do this.”, than “ The mystery person who gives me orders and guidance said to do this.”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. No Fair... I Want Powers!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3: No fair… I want powers<br/>
9:15ish, Saturday, 15 minutes after the dentist appointment started.</p>
<p>“Aaah! It worked!”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Who is awakening me when it’s my day off?” I yawned.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Hola. We got a whole day since Mom and Sam won’t be here and Dad is at work.”<br/>
</p>
<p>I shot up, “How about we try to go to your world and back and then try to discover world three?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Ok.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“So how does it work?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“I concentrate really hard?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“On what?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Oh. You. I mean, I wrote to the weird lady and she said that after I’ve been to a specific dimension, I should “Focus on my cosmic twin and what makes them different from me.” You can also apparently focus on the words ‘World (insert number here),’ or you could catch her in a good mood and ask her to teleport you. Um, she also explained the charms. Apart from being ID tags, the jewel on the right is a communicator. Press it once and you say what world or world you want to call. Press it twice, state who you’re talking to and you send an audio message. The left gem tells me that you want to go to a different world or that you need me or another twin. When I push it, a holographic image thingy will appear, showing me all of the worlds that want to be transported.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Cool! So basically, we got fancy pagers.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Yup! Let’s go!”<br/>
</p>
<p>Time skip brought to you by the cry, “For Brooklyn!” - After jumping to and from the second world, and several attempts to reach the third later.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Maybe we should ask Ms. Opal to transport us?” We had decided to name the lady in the letter Opal. We would have gone with Violet, but we know someone named Violet and it would be very confusing. Thus, Opal, though we would be open to suggestions because we weren’t quite sure as Opal Koboi is a bad guy, er, girl? gal?<br/>
</p>
<p>“No! I have a feeling that it’s gonna work.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Whatever. One more try.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Purple mist started swirling around in a circle, sort of like the portals in the Kane Chronicles or even the portals through the shadow realm.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Don’t get me wrong, but isn’t it getting a little weird how everything is in purple?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“It’s like they know everything about you and are accommodating to meet your standards.”<br/>
</p>
<p>We sidestepped into the mist.<br/>
</p>
<p>“What the schist?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“We should probably break that habit. Hi! Read this letter.” Numero Dos handed Numéro Trois the paper from before. While she reads I will describe us, because I just realize that you have no idea what I look like. </p>
<p>I’m 5’10 1/2”, hazel eyed with a light dusting of freckles. My hair is blackish brown and stops somewhere between my ear and the middle of my neck. When I don’t have to follow a dress code, I usually wear a shirt supporting Texas in general, Texas Tech University, or something nerdy/geeky with some leggings and my trusty grey flip-flops.<strong>(A/N A couple hours after I wrote this sentence my shoes broke :( )</strong> Yes, I live in Florida, yet I have all this Texas stuff. We Texans sure are proud. Also, do you know how many people think I’m sixteen?<br/>
</p>
<p>Number Three looked relieved. “Does this mean that y’all can help me?”</p>
<p> “With what?” </p>
<p>“Oh… I guess you can’t help me then. Yesterday, I, um, fell into a book. Like got freaking powers, like a freaking Avenger!”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Hold up, explain.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Yesterday, I, well, I, um, you know how sometimes, I, imagine what would happen if I was in a characters situation, or a part of the crowd, or something? So I was rereading The Prisoner of Azkaban, and sort of, I don’t know? fell into the book and I was there? I talked to Harry Potter! I started to think about going back out of the book, and boom! I was back in my room. I tried again on a random (safe, no monsters) page in The Son of Neptune. I saw Hazel! And the other weird thing that happened was that when I returned, none of it was recorded in the book! I tried it again, and they remembered me, but also said it was weird, like they didn’t remember I was there until I came back.”<br/>
</p>
<p>I looked amazed. “Oh. My. Gosh. You have super powers! Is there anyone else you know that has powers?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“I don’t know? The Avengers?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“We meant real people, not movies,” my original twin answered.<br/>
</p>
<p>“What do you mean? They are real. There was an attack on New York a couple months ago. Do the Avengers exist in your world? Dimension? Realm?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“I think any of those synonyms are fine, and the Avengers are just movies, comics, fanfiction… The Avengers actually exist! OMT! Wait!!!! Do you think we can contact S.H.I.E.L.D.? I mean, sometimes it seems like being a, a, um, what was it called?”<br/>
</p>
<p>#2 answered “408, maybe?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Being that sometimes seems bad, but do you think we could convince them to treat us otherwise? I mean, we have a lot of valuable info on them.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Pause, what are we talking about?” a very confused #3.<br/>
</p>
<p>"Do you want to try to get the attention of a secret government that might be able to make you (cough, us, cough) into a superhero, even though it might take some convincing to make it happen?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“You mean,” she paused, “I could be an actual real hero?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Yep,” said the me that can teleport. “Oh! I figured it out! In the letter it mentions Fury! We need to go talk to him!”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Now we need to do three things, first, Ms. Superhero needs to go on a Marvel marathon. Second, we need to figure out how to contact SHIELD. Third, let's brainstorm nicknames. Not necessarily in that order."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. My Parents Get Confunded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Four: My Parents Get Confunded</p>
<p>Imagine sneaking over to someone’s house to watch the main marvel movies, skipping through movies like Ant-Man and Black Panther to show the important stuff and after credit scenes and ignoring the fluffy episodes of Agents Of Shield (Season 1-2 only) in one week at nighttime without waking anyone up. And trying to come up with nicknames. Being the unimaginative person we are, we went with Teleport And Ms. Superhero, seriously, we’re open to suggestions. Oh, and mine is Original.<br/>
</p><p>“When is there a time that we are alone outside?”<br/>
</p><p>“Never? I don’t know… Oh! Right after church we could go out by the little kid’s playground. No one really goes that far out by the courtyard and it's close enough to hint that I am the one signaling and I will be able to hurry back so no one will see me/you/whoever.”<br/>
</p><p>“How are we signaling?”<br/>
</p><p>“You said you could go into Harry Potter?”<br/>
</p><p>Long story short the plan was to go into Harry Potter and to either get a wand or bring someone who can do spells to do some. We said maybe we could cast a patronus or maybe spell out “SHIELD, please come.” or something?<br/>
</p><p>“Ooh! Do you think that I can jump into books too?” Teleport asked. During our nightly sessions, we had discovered that not only could #3 jump into books, but could also sort of stop time/slow it down? For example, she could jump into Artemis Fowl, pause time for certain characters, unpause it, and when she would return, she could pick a point in time to return to, starting whenever she jumped, to the duration of when she came out. That doesn’t make sense. Hold on, let me give an example. Let’s say at 9:27 am Kylie jumped into Fablehaven. She spent seven hours and 3 minutes there. She can choose to come back anytime between 9:27 and 7:29. The only problem? It's a blind pick to come back. Ms. Superhero described it as a feeling, that she had a strong tug in her gut of when to come. #2 and I agree that her “spidey-sense” is wrong because she came back when mom was walking past the door. Seriously! She had to walk by at 3:18 am?<br/>
</p><p>“Ooooh! Do you think we gain the powers/whatever is special about the person when we’re in that realm? I’m gonna try!” Teleport took a Harry Potter book off the shelf. “Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter.” A portal appeared and sucked her off to another world, a world that was very much not a book.<br/>
</p><p>“I don’t think she can go into the book.”<br/>
</p><p>******************<br/>
</p><p>(#2’s P.O.V.)<br/>
</p><p>“Aw man. I guess I can’t go into books. Wait. Where are the other two me’s?”<br/>
</p><p>The door started to open (I had landed in my room, or was it even mine?).<br/>
</p><p>“Who are you?! Another wizard? Why are you here?” one of me said.<br/>
</p><p>Figuring that I accidentally traveled to a new universe (I’m surprised it doesn’t happen more often), I handed her the purple note I had gotten my first day of teleporting. “Read this.” I proceeded to explain everything else not in the letter.<br/>
</p><p>“Oooookay… How many of us are there?”<br/>
</p><p>“Four, including me and you so far. Now, what makes you special? Wait. How about I bring you to the others so you (I, whatever) don’t have to repeat yourself.”<br/>
</p><p>“I guess?”<br/>
</p><p>“Here we go! Man, this portal thing is working so much easier.” Later I learned that the mystery writer person had opened it, not me.<br/>
</p><p>******************<br/>
</p><p>(#4’s P.O.V. Harry Potter books don't exist)	~~~ Flashback to Yesterday~~~<br/>
</p><p>There was a knock at the door. “One moment!”<br/>
</p><p>My mom opened the door to reveal… a man in blue robes? He had a long silvery white beard, a weird hat thingy, and half-moon glasses, no, these are definitely what authors describe as spectacles. “Good morning madam. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore. I am here to discuss a scholarship with you for your daughter. I’ve heard that she is exceptional at math and writing ,<strong>(totally true…)</strong>.” He took out a wand(??? The warning bells in my head were ringing now), and flicked it towards my mom, dad, and sister. “She has been offered a full ride to Hogwarts. This is actually an English school, because our sister school in America doesn’t accept after a certain age, but Hogwarts has always been special. Would it be okay for me to discuss with Kylie about it some more and then you can decide whether or not she should accept.” After my mom agreed (weirdly, was I the only one wondering anything about this whole ordeal?), I decided to talk to "Dumbledore" outside.<br/>
</p><p>"Who are you and what did you do to my family?"<br/>
</p><p>"Relax. I only put a simple confundus charm on them. Now, on to what I need to tell you. There is no simpler way to say this. Kylie, you're a wizard. Well, witch."<br/>
</p><p>"Um, what?"<br/>
</p><p>"Have you ever noticed any strange, unexplainable things happen to you?"<br/>
</p><p>"Yeah." Several memories started flooding my brain. "It was magic wasn't it? I still want proof though. How do I know that you're not some government weirdo?"<br/>
</p><p>"Accio clipboard!" My clipboard, which I had been using only fifteen mintutes before, came soaring through the air and into his hand. "If you do not take me up on my offer, things will get weirder and people might get hurt if you're not trained."<br/>
</p><p>"Why do I have to go to a different country?"<br/>
</p><p>"The school here in America starts at age eleven. If you were born to a wizard family and somewhat familiar with wizard kind, they might have accepted you. But since they didn't realize that you were magical until now, they won't take you. They did, however, contact me, and I believe that you'll be just fine. The only catch is that this summer, you would need to stay with another witch your age that can catch you up on everything taught in the last two years. We have the perfect candidate, a muggle-born, that's what we call wizards that have nonmagical parents, and she is at the top of her class. She'll be able to help you adjust over the summer and get your magic in check. We've already talked to the government to allow the practice of magic for this summer, it's usually illegal."<br/>
</p><p>"Well, it seems like you are heavily dependent on me going. I think it would be awesome, you'll just need to come up with an excuse for me to go."<br/>
</p><p>"That won't be hard. And by the way, you can't tell your parents for now. It's one of the conditions for being able to use most forms of magic this summer."<br/>
</p><p>I walked back into my house and with a flick of Dumbledore's wand, I was going to Hogwarts. </p>
<p>                      (Back to today)</p>
<p>"And that's how I got into Hogwarts."<br/>
</p><p>"Awesome. Guess what you get to do before summer starts. You are going to start a new book series, Harry Potter."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>